


Love in the Stars

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Greg isn't sure what he's doing with Luna, but he knows he wants to keep doing it.





	Love in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Two prompt(s) used: Again/Ultra violet (which I miss read as 'violet')   
> Pairing: Luna/Greg Goyle  
> Kink: Vanilla Sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Love in the Stars

~

“Off again, Goyle?” Zabini asked. 

Draco, curled up beside Astoria, looked up. “Another date?”

Greg shrugged. 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you not sure? What does Lovegood call these outings of yours?” 

“I dunno.” 

Zabini smirked. “Well, I’m sure they’re fun. Lovegood’s a wild one. No vanilla sex for her, I bet.” 

As Draco cleared his throat, Greg frowned. “You shouldn’t talk about her like that.” 

Rolling his eyes, Zabini mumbled something under his breath. 

Astoria nudged Draco, hissing something, and Draco sighed. “Shut up, Blaise. Lovegood’s off limits.”

“Says who?”

Draco sat up straight, his eyes narrowed. “Says me.” Twirling his wand in his hand, he raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Zabini huffed, looking away. “Fine, I take it back. Lovegood’s okay.”

Draco nodded. “Have a good time, Greg, whatever you’re doing.” 

Greg looked at Astoria, who smiled at him as he continued on his way out of the Slytherin common room. He quite liked her. Draco needed a woman who knew how to handle him, as clearly Astoria did. Zabini…Well, he had his own issues. 

And speaking of handling… Greg exhaled as he walked up the stairs to Ravenclaw and saw Luna. She wore a violet dress and it quite suited her, making her blue eyes sparkle and her blonde hair glow. His hands trembled when he saw her. 

They hadn’t had sex. He wasn’t sure she wanted to. He wasn’t sure of much with her, if he was honest, especially not why such a smart girl was doing with _him_ in the first place.

When she spotted him, she smiled and waved. “There you are! I thought we’d have a picnic tonight.” 

Greg blinked. “It’s dark outside." 

She laughed. “Oh, not outside. In the Divination classroom.” 

“What about Professor Trelawney?”

“She’s asleep. I saw her retire with a bottle of gin. You know, I think she may have a drinking problem.” 

Greg smiled. “It’s possible.” 

Tucking her hand in his arm, Luna tugged him along. “Come on, I’ve set everything up.” 

She certainly had. When Greg entered the Divination classroom, he almost didn’t recognise it. Instead of desks and chairs, it looked like a grassy hill with a large tree, under which was spread a blanket with a picnic laid out. Overhead, stars twinkled as if in the night sky. 

“How?” he asked, looking around. 

“I modified a Weasley Patented Daydream Charm.” Running ahead, she kicked off her shoes and, barefoot, twirled, her arms outstretched. “Isn’t it lovely?”

Greg stared at her, speechless. She certainly was. And in that moment, he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anyone or anything. 

Coming to a stop, Luna skipped over towards him. “What’s wrong?” she asked, clasping his hands. “Are you not hungry?”

“Oh, I’m hungry,” he said, pulling her closer. “Definitely hungry.” 

Desperate, he kissed her, and to his surprise, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. “You _do_ like me,” she whispered against his lips, pulling him over to the blanket. 

Lying down, Greg let her manoeuvre him on top of her, and when she pulled his hands to the buttons on her dress, he hesitated. “You’re sure?” he asked. 

She smiled. “Oh yes. I was hoping we’d do this tonight.” 

Still hesitating, Greg said, “I’ve never—”

“It’s all right,” she said. “We’ll figure it out together.” 

And they did. They undressed each other between awkward kisses. His nose kept bumping against hers, and her hair kept flying into his mouth, but none of that mattered, especially not when she was lying naked beneath him, and he could touch her. 

With shaking, reverent fingers, he stroked her tits, slid his palms over her waist, and finally, even slipped a finger into her cunt. 

Meanwhile, Luna was busy, caressing Greg’s back and arse and snaking a hand between them to wrap her hand around his cock and making him see stars. 

They moved together, Greg kissing her, sucking her nipples, Luna wrapping a leg over his hip and sighing as his finger mover deeper. 

“Y…you’re sure?” Greg stammered as she started to guide his cock inside her. 

Expression dreamy, Luna kissed him. “Oh yes,” she said. “I’m quite sure.” 

Blood thrumming through him, Greg pressed inside her, gritting his teeth as her wet, tight cunt surrounded him, caressed him. “Merlin!” 

“Mmm,” agreed Luna, her eyes closed. “That feels amazing. Now slide out and back in.” 

Greg did, and it was sublime. “Oh!” he gasped. 

“Again,” she said, leaning up and feathering a kiss across his brow. “Please.” 

Greg obliged, pressing into her again and again, panting as pleasure coiled inside him, finally bursting free to pour into her. Shuddering, Greg buried his face in the curve of her neck and rode out his body’s trembles. 

When he was done, he raised his head and stared down at her. “Did you—?”

“Not yet.” She smiled, but it was tense, not quite reaching her eyes. 

Greg bit his lower lip. “Tell me what to do,” he begged. 

Her expression softened. “All right,” she said. And as she positioned him, pressing him down until his mouth was over her cunt, he listened, following her instructions, listening to her sighs and moans as he licked and sucked. And when she finally cried out and trembled, her fingers clenching in his hair, he felt pride burst in his chest that he had brought he such pleasure. 

Afterwards, still naked, they fed each other the picnic. “How did you know I like fairy cakes?” he asked as she fed him the third one.

She laughed. “I’ve watched you, silly. I know what you like.” 

Sobering, Greg clasped her hand, kissing it. “I never noticed you before this year. I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Leaning in, she kissed him. “And it’s okay. You weren’t ready for me yet. But you are now.” 

By the time Greg returned to Slytherin, he was smiling, with a spring in his step. Draco was still in the common room; he looked up when Greg walked in. “You were out late.” 

Greg shrugged. “No curfew.” 

“True.” Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Lovegood’s a seventh-year, though. _She_ has a curfew.” 

Greg smiled. “We managed.” 

Draco shook his head. “Evidently so. Are you going out with her again?” 

“Think so.” 

Standing up, Draco clapped him on the shoulder. “Lucky bloke.” 

Ducking his head, Greg beamed. “Yeah. I know.” 

~


End file.
